


The Truth In Our Words

by articcat621



Series: Marvelous Tales of Magic [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Harry's Birthday, Language, Meddlesome Molly Weasley, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Molly Weasley attempts to set Ron up... again. This time, it works out, but not in the way that is expected.





	The Truth In Our Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Thank you to JenniseiBlack for alpha reading and GaeilgeRua for beta reading. You two are the best, and always cheering me on! Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. XXDustnight88, I hope you enjoy this bit of summer fluff! Love, articcat621
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Ron closed his eyes. “Mum, I don’t know. I think you can invite whomever you’d like.” If he had to listen to his Mum about the guest list for Harry’s surprise birthday party one more time, he thought he was going to lose it. 

“Ron, sweetie, I just want to make sure we invite all the right people. Even though the party is technically for Harry, I want everyone to have a good time.” Molly smiled at her son lovingly.

“Mum, it’ll be fine,” Ron assured her. “Harry and everyone else will have a good time.” 

“Make sure that you’re home early enough tomorrow night to shower up before the party. I want you looking your best.” 

Ron looked at his mother warily. “Okay, Mum.” Grabbing a muffin off the counter, he quickly exited the kitchen before she could give him an additional job.

Molly smiled as she watched Ron leave. He would be so excited when he found out that she invited Lavender to the party. Hopefully, the two of them would hit it off and rekindle their Hogwarts romance.

* * *

Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder. “Surprised?” he asked. The party had gone off without a hitch. There was quite the large crowd. He smiled at his best friend.

“I’m having a great time,” Harry said, smiling. “And thank you for inviting Jane.” 

“Of course,” Ron said, shrugging. “It would only make sense since Hermione brought Loki.” He looked over at the couple, both laughing with Fred and George. From what he knew of Loki, the god had quite the mischievous side to him. He was sure that the twins would love to compare antics - though Ron imagined that Hermione wouldn’t like that quite much.

He couldn’t remember how the two of them met, but Loki introduced Harry to Jane, who was still heartbroken over Loki’s brother, Thor, at the time. They had unexpectedly hit it off, and while Ron had always imagined Harry would rekindle things with Ginny, he was happy for Jane and Harry. The two of them were quite the couple.

“Darcy is here,” Harry said nonchalantly. 

Ron tried not to smile, but he failed. “Really? Where?”

“Over by Percy,” Harry gestured. “Looks like she’s giving him a hard time.”

Ron laughed. “Oh, probably. Darcy is quite feisty.”

“Mmmm,” Harry said, smiling at the look on Ron’s face. His best friend was so oblivious. “Go save your brother.”

“Oh, right, yes.” Ron smiled at Harry before heading over to Darcy and Percy. “Hi, Darcy,” he greeted, coming up to the pair.

“Hey, Ronnie,” she greeted him with a smile. “Great party!”

“Thanks, I’m glad you could make it,” Ron replied, noticing that Percy was quietly slipping away. 

“Won-Won!”

Ron froze. _No_ , he thought to himself. _There’s no freaking way_ …

“Ronald!” His mother chimed in.

Turning, Ron watched in horror as his mother and Lavender approached. “I should have known she would do this,” he grumbled. “Shite. Darcy, pretend to be my girlfriend?” He looked at her pleadingly. 

“What?” Darcy laughed. “Are you serious?”

“Please, I’ll owe you,” Ron begged, looking at her, panicking. His mother was almost upon them.

“Okay,” Darcy said, taking a small step towards him. “I can do that,” she whispered in his ear, smiling cheekily.

“Ron, look who came!” Molly announced, smiling cheerfully as they approached. “Why don’t you get Lavender a drink? The two of you can catch up.”

“Hi, Won-Won,” Lavender greeted, smiling at him flirtatiously. 

Ron cringed. “Oh, I would, but I just promised Darcy I’d take her for a walk out in the back. She loves sunflowers.”

Molly looked at them both. “But Lavender came to see you, Ronald.” 

“Sweetheart, it’s no worries,” Darcy said, placing her hand on Ron’s shoulder. She leant in against him. “We can take our walk later, and you can catch up with your friend.” She kissed Ron on the cheek.

He tried to keep from blushing at Darcy’s kiss. “But, Darcy…”

“Wait, are you seeing her?” Lavender asked, eyes wide. She turned to Molly. “You told me that he wasn’t seeing anyone.”

“I didn’t know!” Molly explained. “Ronald, why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend?” She looked to Ron in surprise.

“Because if I did, you’d start talking about us having babies, and getting married, and it’s all too much,” Ron told her honestly. “Darcy and I just started dating, and I didn’t want you to overwhelm her.”

Molly frowned. “You think I’m overwhelming?”

“Well, you can be, Mum. But, I know you mean well,” he assured her. He looked at Lavender. “Sorry, but I’m happy with Darcy, Lavender.”

Lavender frowned but nodded. “Thank you for the invitation, Mrs Weasley, but I’ll be heading home now.”

“Lavender, dear, I’m sorry, let me walk you out,” Molly insisted, following the blonde from the pair. She looked at Ron in a mix of excitement and frustration.

Ron let out a deep sigh. “Merlin, thank you, Darcy.”

Darcy laughed. “Why don’t you get me a drink and then you can explain what that was all about.”

“Ron, I didn’t know you and Darcy were dating!” Hermione exclaimed, stepping into their path. 

Ron wanted to groan. “Did Mum tell you?”

Hermione giggled. “She’s telling everyone.”

“Where’s Loki?” Darcy asked, looking around.

“I left him with the twins. No doubt, they’ll be getting into trouble soon.”

“We wanted to keep things quiet, for now,” Darcy explained, wrapping her arm around Ron’s waist. “Just enjoy it for ourselves.”

Hermione nodded in understanding. “Well, the secret is out, but I’m really happy for the two of you.” She smiled, giving Ron and Darcy both a hug. “Now, where is Harry, I need to warn him about the cake.” She turned and disappeared into the crowd.

“Hope you didn’t mind having a girlfriend for the evening,” Darcy teased, leading Ron towards the drink area.

“As far as girlfriends go, you’re not a terrible choice,” Ron said, though it sounded better in his head.

“Geez, thanks, Ronnie,” Darcy teased. “Come on, let’s get drinks and you can show me to the sunflowers.” 

Walking over to the drink table, Ron ladled them both glasses of the punch. He handed Darcy’s hers and pulled her away from the party quickly, hoping that the two of them wouldn’t be stopped by anyone else.

* * *

Harry watched with a smile as Ron and Darcy headed towards the back field.

“You finally got them together?” Jane asked, coming over and wrapping her arms around Harry’s waist.

“Yup, I think it’s going to work out just fine,” Harry said, turning to face Jane.

“Happy birthday, love.”

“Thank you.” Leaning up, Harry kissed her gently. Pulling away, he chuckled. “Don’t eat the cake, later. I think Loki and the twins messed with it.”

“I saw Hermione warning you,” Jane said, laughing. “This is definitely going to be an eventful night.”

* * *

“Sunflowers really are my favourite flower,” Darcy announced as Ron lead her away from the party. 

“Then you’ll like this,” Ron said, feeling his palms grow sweaty. They were almost at the top of the hill, and he hoped that Darcy would like the sight.

She reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear. They reached the top, and Darcy let out a small gasp. “Oh my goodness…” she trailed off in awe.

Spread out before them was a large field of sunflowers. Sunflowers were in full bloom, stretching as far as the eye could see. The rolling hills were covered in the wild flower.

“We always played in the flowers growing up,” Ron said, smiling as he recalled running around, playing hide and seek with his siblings.

“It’s incredible,” Darcy said, her voice full of awe. “Can we go down there?” She took a sip of her punch before putting it down. “I’ll race you.”

“You’re on,” Ron said, shouting as she took off without warning. He put down his drink and chased after her. Darcy was faster than he had anticipated.

She disappeared into the flowers, laughing as she ran.

Ron increased his speed, pushing harder to catch up to her. He entered the field of flowers, too excited to catch up to Darcy to realise that she had come to a stop. Ron crashed into her, causing them to go sprawling to the ground. “Shite, sorry!” he said, trying to get up off her.

Darcy laughed. “You’re squishing me!” she exclaimed. “Get your fat arse off me!”

“Oi, I am not fat,” Ron said, pausing to look down at her. He froze in that moment, realising that he was practically straddling her. Looking down at Darcy, he was struck by how beautiful she was.

Reaching up, Darcy touched his chest. “No, actually, you’re quite fit.” She blushed.

“Shite, sorry,” Ron said, quickly scrambling to his feet as he felt his cock begin to harden. The last thing he needed was for Darcy to realise that he was aroused. Reaching down, he helped Darcy to her feet.

“So, your Mum is the meddlesome type I take it.”

Ron laughed. “She means well, but Lavender and I did not end on a good note. I don’t know what she was thinking trying to set us back up.”

“Well, I was happy to be of assistance,” Darcy said, smiling at him. Turning, she began to walk through the sunflowers. “This is incredible,” she murmured. She paused, briefly looking back at Ron, biting her lower lip.

The sight struck Ron once more. Why hadn’t he realised how beautiful Darcy was before? She was funny and smart… Super sarcastic. He loved that she could dish it out as well as she could take the sass.

He was surprised by the sudden feeling that he wished Darcy really was his girlfriend.

“Darcy,” he murmured, moving forward to catch up to her. Once he reached her, Ron took her hand. Leaning forward, he gently kissed her. Pulling away, he tried to read her reaction.

“Was someone watching?” Darcy asked, looking at Ron in confusion.

“No, that’s because I wanted to.”

Darcy grinned. “Well, in that case,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around Ron’s neck. She pulled him close and eagerly kissed him. This kiss lasted longer and was more intense than the first. When the two of them eventually broke apart, they each smiled. “That’s because I wanted to,” she told him cheekily.

“Want to be my girlfriend?”

“I thought I already was,” Darcy answered, smiling at him cheekily.

“I mean it.”

“Yes,” Darcy assured him. She kissed him gently once more. “Come on. We better not miss the cutting of the cake. I definitely want to witness whatever that trio planned.”

Ron laughed. “Yeah, come on.” He held Darcy’s hand the whole way back to the Burrow, grateful that his mother invited Lavender. Yes, it was unexpected and unnecessary, but it was what pushed him and Darcy together.

He couldn’t wait to see where this new relationship would take them.


End file.
